


Scary Story to Tell in the Dark: Annalee Jones Had A Hair

by Fortunato



Category: Original Work, Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark Series - Alvin Schwartz
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Trichotillomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortunato/pseuds/Fortunato
Summary: A short story about a hair on Annalee Jones' chin in the spirit of Scary Stories to Tell In The Dark
Kudos: 1





	Scary Story to Tell in the Dark: Annalee Jones Had A Hair

Annalee Jones had a little black hair sticking out of her chin. She couldn't stop touching it. It was irritating. So she tugged at it. And tugged. The hair started to come out, but it was longer than it appeared. So she tugged more. And more. From a centimetre to an inch to a foot, the hair kept coming out!

She had to wind it around her fingers to keep a good grip on it as she pulled. The more she pulled, the more hair came out of her chin. Soon bits of white ephemera started coming out, clinging to the hair. Then larger pieces of skin. Then bloody chunks.

Annalee kept pulling and pulling, praying the end of the hair would come out soon.

There's not much left of Annalee Jones.


End file.
